


Monkey Lovin’…

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, hints of Giles/Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Willow and Spike are inexplicably stuck up a tree waiting for a bunch of demons and Willow’s very, very drunk.  There’s no plot here.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Spike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Monkey Lovin’…

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Monkey Lovin’…….  
Author: Karen  
Rating: NC17  
Synopsis: Willow and Spike are inexplicably stuck up a tree waiting for a bunch of demons and Willow’s very, very drunk. There’s no plot here.

A/N: This is an apology to Mel because I promised her a W/S re-write on ‘Entropy’ and I failed miserably. W/S just wouldn’t co-operate and there was this whole big thing with a pummel horse. Don’t ask. Anyhoo, I came up with this as an apology, I know it’s not great but W/S are just not one of my talents!

Dedication: For Mel. Xxxxx.

Willow wobbled slightly on her branch and then stifled a yelp as a hand that should have been dead many decades ago shot out and grabbed her collar. Spike sighed as the red headed witch flailed for a moment before getting a death grip on the wood between her thighs and swaying to a halt. “Are you sure you’ve ‘ad whisky before, Red?”

Willow turned her head carefully, mindful in case it suddenly decided to float away, and blinked owlishly at the vampire, “Of course.” She swayed again and raised a hand to poke a finger at one of the three Spikes sitting glaring at her, “Are you shaying I can’t take a liddle whisky?”

Spike smothered a grin as her head wove from side to side, eyes blinking in the moonlight as she desperately tried to focus on him, “No. I’m sayin’ you can’t take two hip flasks and a thermos o’ Irish coffee.”

Willow wobbled indignantly, “How dare you!” She flung out an arm and motioned to the woods below and around them, “Jus’ because I had a liddle nip to warm me up while we’re waitin’ for the evil baddies to show, does not mean tha’ I’m drunk.” She leaned closer and confided, “It’s very cold, y’know.”

Spike nodded seriously, “I know.”

Willow tipped her head to one side and said firmly, “An’ if you were any kind of a gennel…a gettle….a man, you’d offer to warm me up.” She started to tilt to one side and Spike snatched at her sleeve as she slipped sideways in a sitting position off the branch. Willow was undeterred by the sudden shifting of the world and continued to complain as Spike pulled her back up, “An’ don’ think just because you’re a vampire and you don’ have any heat that lets you off.” She poked him hard in the chest, “It jus’ means you have to try harder.”

Spike’s lips twitched in amusement as the seriously snockered witch glared at him and then panicked when she lost control of her eyes and they began to focus on the tip of her nose, “Hey! Where’d you go? Ge’ back here!”

The vampire rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pulled her securely against his chest and into his arms, “S’alright luv, I’ve got you.” He peered at the surrounding trees hoping against hope that the Slayer wasn’t glancing his way and seeing her best friend in all the world apparently trapped in the embrace of William The (Former) Bloody, one quarter of the scourge of Europe, (retired, retired, dead and insane respectively). He had a feeling that Buffy would rather see her pissed friend fall twenty feet to the woodland floor, than alive and happily ensconced in the arms of a corpse.

His eyes widened and he almost toppled them both off the stupid branch when he felt Willow’s lips and tongue moving against his neck. “Er…Red? Um….what d’you think you’re doing there?”

Willow gave a grumpy sigh, “I’m suckin’ your neck.” She licked against the spot that had formerly housed his pulse point, “You taste good.”

Spike gave a very unmanly yelp as one cold little hand snaked round his back and down the back of his pants, “Ere, what do you think you’re doin’?”

Willow grinned against his skin, “I’m coppin’ a feel.” She leaned back and tried to waggle her eyebrows seductively, “I’m takin’advantage of you.” She began to tilt to the side again, “Dontcha like it?”

Spike grabbed hold of her collar again, but warily kept her a full arm’s length away from him as he said, “Um…Red, you do know who I am, right?”

Willow squinted her eyes at him and then nodded in satisfaction, “Yep. You’re Spike.” Her arms dangled by her side as she was held by the scruff of her neck, “You’re hot.”

Spike’s eyes widened and he looked nervously from side to side again, checking for a) a really pissed off Slayer come bearing stakes or b) all of the Scoobs sitting in the next tree over laughing their asses off at him. And possibly taping the scene for posterity. He frowned. Nope, just a lot of branches and leaves. 

He leaned from side to side and checked the ground beneath him. No, no annoying Whining One and her little band of losers there either. He straightened up and eyed Willow, still dangling from his hand like a piece of meat from a butcher’s hook. That meant……..bloody hell! That meant that the witch was telling the truth. He sniffed the air, and there was a definite hint of arousal over the smell of rotting leaves and a chill breeze rolling in from the ocean.

Willow glared at him and folded her arms awkwardly, “Wha’s the madder wi’ you?” Her lower lip trembled, “Don’ you wan’ me?”

Spike stared at the lower lip as it wobbled in the night air. It looked plump and sweet and…….bloody hell, he wanted to bite it. He met Willow’s slightly boss eyed look, “Its not that luv. Its just….well, you’re a bit pissed is all, and I don’t think that it’s the done thing going around takin’ advantage of women when they’re not the full ticket.”

His eyebrows shot up as Willow gave a very un-willow like snort, “Horsedoody. I know exaccly wha’ I’m doin’. I’m cold and I’m bored and it’s been months since I had sex.” Her resolve face slammed down, “I want sex an’ I wanna have sex with you!” A soft hiccup escaped her, “So get your pants off, mister.”

Spike opened his mouth to try another line of persuasion and then remembered just in time that he was a vampire. Going around and taking advantage of helpless females was what he did. Hell, it was practically in the job description. His head tilted to one side, “When you wake up tomorrow you don’t come around staking me, y’here? No little spells to turn me into a little vamp frog or anything?”

Willow looked smug with a dash of offended on the side, “I would never do something that mean.” She gave a delighted squeak as Spike pulled her slowly towards him and added just before he kissed her, “I hate frogs.”

Her eyes bugged as his mouth slanted over hers and went to work with a vengeance. Cool lips, tasting faintly of whisky and cigarettes, moved smoothly over hers and then a cool tongue darted out and invaded her mouth. She shivered as Spike’s arms tightened around her, pulled her hard against him and then his tongue began to dance against hers as he increased the pressure of his mouth.

Her eyes closed and she grabbed his leather-clad shoulders as fireworks began to explode behind her eyes and in her long neglected groin. One hand came up to fist in her hair and she moaned as Spike pulled her head back to dart lightening fast kisses over her throat and lick his way down her neck.

Spike breathed in Willow’s scent as he nipped with blunt teeth over her pulse point and moved the hand on her back to cup her ass and pull her in between his spread thighs. Her skin was warm under the superficial chill from the winter’s night and gave off faint scents of alcohol and strawberry body lotion as her heart rate picked up and she melted against him. He raised his head, ignoring the impatient moan from the sozzled witch in his arms and glanced behind him. The main trunk of the tree was just a foot behind him and the base of the branch was a good two feet wide, more than enough room for what he had in mind.

He took a firm grip around Willow’s waist and scooted them backwards until he felt the rough bark against his back. Feeling slightly more secure, he draped his thighs over Willow’s to hold her firmly in place and linked his hands behind his head to sneer, “Alright, witch, show me what ya got.”

Willow blinked and then gave him a blinding grin before shooting her hands forward and tugging up his t-shirt. Spike tensed in shock but before her could make a move her head came down and she captured a flat, hard nipple in her mouth and began to suck and tease as though her life depended on it. His mouth dropped open as warm tongue and teeth went hungrily to work and then he gave a surprised moan as one small hand came down to cup him through his habitual worn denim.

Willow danced her tongue over the nipple in her mouth and flexed her hand around the firm piece of flesh in her palm. She began to rub in slow circles as she moved her head over to the mate of the erect nipple she had lavished and began to give it the same treatment. Spike moaned again as he felt a jolt of pure lust zap straight to his groin, it had been so long since anyone had touched him except to push him out of the way or beat him senseless. His eyes stared sightlessly up at the sky, sweet Satan he’d forgotten how good it felt just to be touched and desired like this.

Willow began to trail damp, open-mouthed kisses down his chest and over his stomach. She inched back slightly into a more comfortable position and looked up at the surprised vampire, “Hold onto me.” Her head swan as she bent to ease the zipper of his jeans down and then all concerns about her drunkenness were forgotten as she opened her mouth and took the tip of Spike’s cock inside to rub her tongue over the head.

Spike gasped as her hot, wet mouth descended slowly over him as she drew the zipper carefully down until her nose was pressed against his stomach and he felt the tip of himself nudge the back of her throat. Willow slowly lifted her head, keeping strong suction all the way back up and then paused at the tip to run her tongue teasingly around the head once more.

“Bloody hell, Red!” Spike strained to push himself back into her mouth and hissed, “Please!”

Willow gave a drunken giggle and brushed a light kiss over the tip of his cock, “Please, what?”

Spike cupped her head in his hands and shivered as her warm breath skated over his flesh, “Please, stop buggerin’ about and just suck me. Please!”

Willow took him in her mouth again and giggled at the frantic twitching of his flesh against her tongue. Who’d have thought a stake out for a secret demon society could be so much fun? Spike’s eyes crossed as her mouth vibrated around him as she laughed and his hips bucked as her tongue curled warmly around him, “Bloody HELL!”

Willow sucked and caressed him frantically as he exploded in her mouth and felt her head swim alarmingly as his stomach rocked against her face as he came. She slowly released him and sat up with a gentle swaying motion, “Whoa, head rush.”

Spike lay sprawled against the trunk just staring at her in disbelief as she licked the last of his cum off her lips and began to topple sideways, yet again. She had nearly fallen off when he snatched at her coat with a fierce curse and pulled her clumsily back onto the branch. Willow smacked his bare chest, “I tol’ you to hang on to me!”

Spike eyed her incredulously, “I’ve just ‘ad the best blow job of my existence and you want me to think about keepin’ you from smashin’ your stupid bloody head open.”

“Well, yeah!” Willow lost her pout and gave him an intoxicated leer, “The best? Really?”

Spike snorted, “Yeah, really. Hang on.” He straightened up a bit, picked her up and swung her round so she faced away from him and then nestled her back against his chest. “There. At least the Slayer’s only going to have to stake me for shaggin’ you and not for lettin’ you split your daft ‘ead open.”

Willow leaned her head back against his shoulder with a sigh, “Ah, she won’t schlay ya.” She turned her head to place a sloppy kiss on his jaw, “I’m not gonna tell her. She’ll be all jealous.”

Spike blinked, “She will?”

Willow nodded, “Uh-huh. She hasn’t been laid in months and Giles jus’ doesn’t seem to get her hints.” She shook her head, “Some people are jus’ so repressed.”

Spike grinned, “But not you, eh luv?” His hands moved from where they rested clasped over her stomach, to sneak under her sweater and t-shirt and cup her breasts. His thumbs brushed over the pebbled nipples under her silky bra, “You’re just a regular wild child, eh?”

Willow arched as he began to pinch and twist the hard nubs of flesh, “Tha’s right. I’m a rebel. Oooooh!” Her head fell back as his hands kneaded and moulded her breasts and he began to suckle at her neck, “Oh, Spike!”

Spike grinned to himself as she sprawled bonelessly against him and quickly took advantage of her spread legs and helpless complicity to send his hand south and undo her jeans. He pulled the zip down and without any hesitation plunged his hand into her panties and into her hot, wet centre. 

Willow gasped as his cold fingers entered her and then she began to whimper as he slammed them back and forth while keeping his thumb pressed firmly to her clit. She writhed against the rough bark beneath her as he drove her out of her mind and over the edge of the most intense orgasm she’d ever had.

Spike snarled as her inner walls pressed against his fingers and felt his cock leap back to life. Without a word and ignoring her whimper of protest he pulled out of the writhing witch and pulled her round to lay facedown across his lap. He yanked her jeans and panties off with one vicious pull and then spent a few happy seconds examining the helpless behind positioned across his thighs. Willow squirmed as his hand moved roughly over her skin and then the world moved again as one leg was freed from her jeans and she was flipped back up to sit across Spike’s thighs staring into his eyes.

Spike lifted her above him and then slammed her down onto him with a force that made them both scream. Willow’s head fell back as her legs dangled either side of Spike’s and he lifted and manipulated her body to his own rhythm. Spike speared a hand through her hair and raised her head to meet his eyes, “Look at me, witch.”

Willow’s green eyes opened wide as he thrust into her and then she moaned as he tightened his hand on her ass to mash her clit against his wiry pubic hair. Spike crushed his mouth to hers and slammed into her again and again until he felt the overwhelming burning in his groin begin to release. His hand moved from her hair and slipped between their bodies to rub insistently against her throbbing centre. “Now, Red, now.”

Willow bucked wildly against him and then she was sobbing into his shoulder as release flooded her body. Gradually they calmed and Willow lay quietly in Spike’s arms. She turned her head into his neck and nuzzled in, “That was nice. I’m gonna have a little nap. Wake me when the demons get here.”

Spike blinked, “What? Oi, witch, don’t piss about!” A soft snuffle answered him as Willow passed out in a happy drunken stupor, uncaring that she was still joined fairly intimately to the vampire. Spike shook her none too gently, “Red! Red!” Willow gave raucous snore and started to dribble on his neck, “Oh for fucks sake!” Spike tipped his head back against the tree and stared up at the leaves above him, “I don’t fuckin’ believe it.” He flexed his hands in frustration and realised that they were still full of warm Willow ass, he sat still for another moment and then a slow grin spread across his face. Well, seeing as they were here……….

****************************

Giles stared through the binoculars that he had trained on Spike and Willow the minute he first heard them call out. He watched as Willow fell asleep on Spike, a satiated smile on her face and then he slowly panned the binoculars out until he caught sight of a bag hanging from the tree near the two lovers. He focused in on the bag and his eyes widened as he saw a hip flask peeping out the top. Aah, that explained that then.

Buffy swatted his arm, “Are they alright? Can I see?”

Giles hurriedly lowered the binoculars, “Nothing to see. Willow merely lost her balance for a moment.”

Buffy peered suspiciously into the darkness, “Are you sure?”

Giles’ eyes dropped to her neckline as she leaned passed him and a hint of cleavage came winked promisingly in the moonlight. He felt himself stiffen against the fabric of his pants and without conscious thought reached for his own hip flask, “Oh yes, quite sure.” He pulled flipped the top of the flask open with his thumb and offered it to Buffy, “It’s a little chilly. Would you like something warm to you up?”

End


End file.
